Picture
by Setsuna.xo
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sakura and Sasuke pairing. Sakura and Sasuke admit their feelings.


**Disclimer: I do not own Naruto or this song. The song is called "Picture" and it's by Kid Rock Featured Sheryl Crow**

**A.N: The Non-Italics are Sasuke's thoughts...**

**Picture**

**_Kid Rock/_Sasuke  
_Livin' my life in a slow hell_**

**Ever since my brother killed my family and friends, I was out for revenge... I saw him slauter everyone... It looked like I was going to die... It looked like hell**

_**Different girl every night at the hotel **_

**I'm the most popular guy in the class...All the girls like me. They are all trying to get me to date them...I'm only 12...**

_**I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days**_

**I haven't seen the sun for so long, when I did, my eyes hurt...You showed me the sun agian.**

_**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky**_

**The more I thought about killing my brother for revenge, the more I realized I needed more strength...And with strength, comes power...I was thirsty to power._  
_**

_**Wish I had a good girl to miss me **_

**I always wanted someone to help me...But I'm too stubborn to ask. When I woke up, I saw you take care of me when Orochimaru gave me that mark on the back of my neck, I want to thank you for that still...**

**_  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _**

**Everytime you started to flirt with me, I always was a jerk. I told you that you were worse than Naruto, but I take that back... I liked you alot you know... I just didn't want to show it... I thought it was a weakness...**

_**I put your picture away **_

**When I see a cherry blossom, I always think of you Sakura... I try to hide my feelings even more.**

_**Sat down and cried today**_

**When I saw you all bloody from protecting me and Naruto from all those attackers, I needed to protect you in return.**

_**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her **_

**Everytime I wake up in the middle of the night when we are on missions, I always saw you sleeping so peacefully...**

_**I put your picture away, sat down and cried today**_

**I saw you in a cherry blossom tree the other day. I wanted to talk to you, but I was too shy and I thought I was once agian showing a weakness b y showing my feelings towards you.**

_**I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her**_

**When we went to stop Zabuza, while we were at the bridge-builder's place, I saw you passed out near a tree stump. The sun-shine made you look even more beautiful...and the markings on the tree took the shape of wings. You looked like an angel.. **

_Sherly Crow/_Sakura  
_I called you last night in the hotel_

**I woke up and dressed into my usual red trainning outfit. I brushed my bed-hair and put on my offical ninja head-band. I walked toward the usual meeting place to wait for Kakashi-Sensai. That's when I saw you. I waved and said "Good Morning Sasuke!"**

_**Everyone knows but they wont tell **_

**Ino the pig says that she knows who you like...But I never listen. **

_**But their half hearted smiles tell me **_

**But at times, I find myself wondering..."What if you do turn out like Itachi?" I always clear my mind with a picture of us...hoping that one day, we would be like that.**

_**Somethin' just ain't right **_

**I wonder why you keep your feelings inside? Why can't you come to someone and tell them how you really feel? Why do you act like a jerk?**

_**I been waitin' on you for a long time **_

**I've always liked you... Since I saw you in that park... Remember? I was the new girl that everyone made fun of? They called me "Fore-Head Girl!"...I felt so offended... But when I met you when Ino was still my friend, I wanted to be yours Sasuke...**

**_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_**

**_  
_I always put myself down. You and Naruto always protect me.. I never do anything! I don't want to be protected anymore Sasuke! Can't you see?**

_**I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights **_

**When you left the village... I couldn't sleep.. I always was worried that you would get hurt...but I remembered everyday that Naruto promised to bring you home safe and sound... Then, I'd dream about your safe return..._  
_**

**_I put your picture away_**

**_  
_You know Sasuke... I have a picture of you, me, Kakashi-Sensai... and who could forget Naruto! I always have it in my bedroom picture frame...I loved the way you smiled in it too... But, when you left, I had to put the frame down to stop myself from crying...**

**_I wonder where you been_**

**_  
_One night, I dremt that you died infront of my eyes...I remeber it like it was yesterday... It was when I was guarding you and Naruto incase someone attacked...or incase Orochimaru came back to finish you off...**

**_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_**

**_  
_Do you know I caught you looking at me when me and Naruto were talking? You seemed jealous...**

_**I put your picture away **_

**I can't keep you out of my mind Sasuke... I can't.. There's and image I cannot get out of my head... and it's the two of us together..._  
_**

**_I wonder where you been_ **

**When you left the village...I wanted to go after you...But you stopped me and left me in my tracks... I began to cry Sasuke...I cried for you...**

_**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him **_

**I also saw you look at me in the distance when you passed that tree...That one day we went to stop Zabuza...I giggled inside...**

_**I saw ya yesterday with an old friend **_

**I saw you give that "Save Me" look when Ino the Pig jumped on your back after registration to the Chunnin Exams **

_Kid Rock/_Sasuke_  
It was the same ole same "how have you been" _

**One morning I answered your morning call with a "Fine..." I didn't even ask how you were...**

Both  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

**When I see your asleep, I peek through my eyes and say a little prayer to keep you safe.**

Kid Rock/Sasuke_  
You reminded me of brighter days _

Sasuke

**You make me happy and remind me that things can be better if you just try...You remind me of the days when I was young...Before the deaths...  
_  
Sheryl Crow/_Sakura_  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay _**

**When I saw Naruto carry you back, I was overwhelmed.**

_**I was headed to church**_

**I remember when we were still genins...Before we all got out head-bands...I walked to the school...I said hello everyday... **

_Kid Rock/_Sasuke  
_I was off to drink you away _

**I saw you walk to school when we were genins... I ignored you completely...**

_Both_  
_I thought about you for a long time_

**I'm always thinking about you some way or another... **

_**Can't seem to get you off my mind**_

**I always want to concentrate... But I can't...Sakura..Your always on my mind.**

_**I can't understand why we're living life this way**_

**Why are we living our lives apart?**

_**I found your picture today **_

**I took the time to think about that one picture Sasuke... The one I flipped?**

_**I swear I'll change my ways **_

**Sakura.. If you want..I'll become a better friend if it will make you think I can be with you... I'll stop being a complete jerk to you too..**

_**I just called to say I want you to come back home **_

**I got your message Sasuke...**

_**I found your picture today **_

**Sakura...I...passed by another cherry blossom tree...**

_**I swear I'll change my ways **_

**Sasuke...If you want...I'll leave you alone...I'll stop bugging you... I really will!**

_**I just called to say I want you to come back home **_

**I called you here to let you know that I'm ready Sakura...Sakura...I'm ready to admit my feelings...**

_**I just called to say, I love you come back home**_

**I love you.**


End file.
